


Alpine

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, SpookyLove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: En Halloween las fronteras entre los mundos se debilitan. Cada año, Bucky espera que la barrera que lo separa de Tony desaparezca para poder llegar a su lado. Mientras, debe vivir con su ausencia.Oneshot realizado para el Festival de Halloween 2020 Spooky Love de la página WinterIron & Stony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Alpine

Sus mullidas patitas blancas no producían ningún sonido mientras corría sobre el frío pasillo de piedra. Había recorrido aquel camino tantas veces que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho para ver. Todo estaba a oscuras, en silencio. Los enormes ventanales no mostraban nada, el reino estaba vacío, muerto más bien, llevaba años así.

La flor que llevaba en su boca emitía un tenue brillo azul que parecía contradecir todas las leyes no escritas de ese escalofriante lugar, pero no era la única fuente de luz. La más importante se encontraba en su destino, el que visitaba cada día desde hace más de 10 años.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y en cuanto cruzó las pesadas y antiguas puertas dobles de madera, la opresión del ambiente desapareció. Sin embargo, en su lugar se instaló el anhelo y la tristeza. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa y fría como todo lo demás, pero las sombras no tenían poder allí. El soberano de aquel mundo descansaba aquí, la luz de su pecho se sumaba a la que irradiaba el grueso colchón de flores sobre el cual descansaba, el que crecía en cada visita.

Se acercó lentamente y dejó caer la flor junto a las demás. Luego saltó sobre su pecho y se acercó a su rostro. Maulló una vez, llamándolo para que despertara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se refregó contra su mejilla y cuello, saludándolo con un ronroneo. Lo extrañaba. Lo observó una vez más, estaba tan pálido y quieto como el primer día, a veces temía que jamás volviera a despertar. Maulló una vez más, pero sólo causó un eco en la recámara. Derrotado, se acurrucó sobre su pecho, justo donde la luz brotaba, la única que lo mantenía en una sola pieza. Mientras brillara, su compañero aún estaba vivo, y él no dejaría de esperarlo. Escondió la nariz bajo su cola, y cerró los ojos.

Una detonación lo despertó. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que ya no estaba al lado de Tony, sino que había regresado a su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio cómo la flor que había convertido en una ofrenda, se volvía cenizas entre sus dedos y desaparecía en la noche. Su espíritu, así como el de sus hermanas, jamás se marchitaría en el reino de su compañero.

–Bienvenido –dijo Steve apareciendo en su campo de visión, sosteniendo el escudo en alto y con una expresión apenada–, lamento haberte hecho volver, ¿algún cambio?

Bucky negó con la cabeza y tomó su arma antes de ponerse de pie e ir tras su amigo. Había sido demasiado descuidado al ir a visitar a Tony antes del final de la noche, pero no pudo evitarlo. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y necesitó saber si ese era el día que tanto esperaba, pero no fue así, la barrera no se había debilitado. Tony tampoco despertaría este año. La desilusión se había vuelto difícil de manejar. Su pecho se sintió pesado y no pudo concentrarse en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor. Sam, Steve y Natasha se turnaban para asegurarse que no le arrancarán la cabeza. 

Era la noche de Halloween, el momento más peligroso para el mundo humano. Mientras ellos celebraban, bailando entre calabazas y riendo dentro de sus disfraces, ignoraban cuán cierta era la parte de que la línea entre los mundos se desdibujaba. Cada 31 de Octubre, la magia se debilitaba y las barreras que mantenían separados y a salvo los distintos mundos, caían. Los humanos se convertían en la presa favorita. Si tenían suerte, se convertían en la cena de alguna criatura, incluso en sus esclavos, pero sino, serían capturados por el Reino Oscuro de Hydra. 

Los humanos se asemejaban a un lienzo en blanco altamente cotizado, sus cuerpos, aunque frágiles, eran compatibles con casi todas las razas conocidas así que se hibridizaban fácilmente, dando vida a innumerables quimeras y nuevas especies. Hydra experimentaba con sus cuerpos hasta crear monstruos que obedecieran ciegamente sus órdenes. Steve y él habían sido humanos una vez, ajenos a las batallas que ocurrían cada año en las distintas fronteras entre los reinos sobrenaturales y las ciudades humanas. 

Creían que la guerra y la recesión sería lo peor que enfrentarían en sus vidas, hasta que el pelotón al que pertenecían se perdió durante una ventisca y terminó topándose con una unidad desconocida. Sus uniformes y armas no pertenecían a Alemania ni a ninguno de sus aliados y el encuentro no tardó en volverse una pesadilla, cuando los que pensaban que eran hombres, se convirtieron en monstruos frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera fue una batalla, jamás tuvieron oportunidad contra aquellas criaturas. Los capturaron a todos y los arrastraron al mismísimo infierno. Algunos, como Steve, tuvieron suerte. SHIELD llegó a rescatarlos a tiempo, en las primeras etapas de los experimentos, y aunque ya no eran humanos, tampoco llegaron a ser monstruos. Él no estuvo en ese grupo.

Bucky dejó de pensar en el pasado y suprimió sus emociones. No podía seguir distrayéndose, la batalla había llegado hasta un pequeño pueblo humano y las bajas civiles iban en aumento. Steve ya se había transformado y estaba luchando junto a los lobos de su manada, el escudo había sido reemplazado por garras y colmillos. Sam y Clint lideraban las unidades aladas y despejaban los cielos. Y aunque la magia de Natasha estaba débil, seguía siendo precisa y letal. Bucky también cambió, dejó que el monstruo en el que Hydra lo había convertido saciara su sed de sangre y se alimentara. Tenía que sobrevivir, sino el sacrificio de Tony sería en vano.

Cuando el sol se asomó en el horizonte, el curso de la batalla ya había sido decidido. La magia de Natasha se fortaleció y los hechiceros llegaron para terminar el trabajo. A medida que las barreras volvían a levantarse, los distintos focos de combates se fueron apagando. SHIELD se encargaría de los humanos que habían sido capturados, y ellos los ayudarían, pero no hoy. Los Vengadores necesitaban regresar a casa, Bucky no era el único destrozado por la ausencia de noticias del castaño.

Steve regresó a su forma humana, tomó su escudo y buscó a Bucky. No fue difícil encontrarlo, el rastro de cuerpos fue su brújula. 

–Vamos a casa –dijo cuando llegó hasta él. Las escamas de su rostro todavia no habían desaparecido del todo y brillaban con la luz del amanecer, desviando la atención de sus ojos ennegrecidos. Bucky le gruñó, pero lo siguió el silencio. Cuando llegaron al portal que les permitiría cruzar la barrera a salvo, el pelaje de sus piernas había desaparecido por completo y las espinas de su cola también. Una mirada cansada, pero nuevamente humana, se fijó él.

–Gracias. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el portal se activara.

Bucky no intentó conversar con nadie, una vez llegaron al castillo se alejó de todos con pasos lentos. El cambio era doloroso, pero no se comparaba con la agonía que sentía en su corazón. El sol que brillaba cada vez más alto en el cielo era una burla ponzoñosa a sus esperanzas destrozadas. Si todavía conservara la habilidad de llorar, posiblemente lo hubiese hecho en ese momento.

Los demás lo vieron alejarse y compartieron miradas preocupadas. No sabían cuánto más resistiría Bucky la separación con su compañero. Ya había pasado más de una década desde que Tony cayera en aquel sueño y quedara encerrado en su reino. Las barreras lo mantenían a salvo, pero también prisionero. No dejaban que nada ni nadie entre o salga, hasta que su señor estuviese completamente recuperado, pero a estas alturas, temían que eso jamás sucedería. Al llegar al salón principal, vieron en los rostros de Thor y Bruce un eco de sus preocupaciones. Como cada año, ellos intentaron quebrar la barrera de Tony, pero fracasaron nuevamente.

Bucky se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la habitación que había compartido por décadas con Tony. El dulce olor que caracterizaba a su loco castaño había desaparecido por completo de allí, sin importar cuánto intentó retenerlo o recrearlo. Al abrir la puerta, un solemne fantasma le dio la bienvenida y se marchó luego de dedicarle una reverencia. Jarvis había sido un sirviente de Tony cuando estaba vivo, y siguió sirviéndole luego de su muerte, pese a todos los intentos del moreno por exorcizarlo o convencerlo de terminar de cruzar. Al final, la terquedad del genio encontró un igual en la del mayordomo.

Terminó de arrancarse los jirones del uniforme y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la sangre que comenzaba a secarse sobre su piel y le incomodaba al moverse. Jarvis ya había dejado todo listo, el enorme piletón que tenían por tina estaba lleno de agua caliente y pétalos de las flores favoritas del genio, esas mismas que le llevaba cada día. Se dejó hundir hasta el fondo, recordando la brillante sonrisa de Tony mientras nadaba a su lado, o como lo regañaba luego de cada misión mientras limpiaba y sanaba cada herida con devoción y cariño. Tony amaba sus escamas y su pelaje por igual, adoraba jugar con su cola y dejarse acariciar con sus ásperas garras. Donde todos veían una quimera de tantas razas que era imposible reconocerlas a todas, su compañero lo veía a él, y encontraba belleza en cada lugar donde posaba su mirada.

Tony había salvado su vida tantas veces y de formas tan distintas, que ya ni intentaba enumerarlas. La primera vez había sido cuando los Vengadores descubrieron el laboratorio donde se encontraba en una de las interminables jaulas en la que encerraban a los experimentos. Habituados al horrible espectáculo, desmantelaron el lugar cómo habían hecho con varios otros desde que el equipo se había fundado, aunque la victoria siempre era amarga. Cada laboratorio que encontraban, implicaba la muerte de todos sus experimentos, puesto que una vez perdían su humanidad, se volvían criaturas peligrosas, con el único propósito de servir al Emperador de Hydra y alimentarse con la muerte y desesperación de sus víctimas.

Esa vez algo fue distinto. Tony se opuso y peleó con los ejecutores de Shield y el resto del equipo, no dejó que se acercaran a hacer su trabajo. Había visto algo en una de las jaulas, invisible para todos los demás, pero que Hydra no pudo borrar. Resaltando como hierro fundido sobre el oscuro brazo de una de las quimeras, estaba la misma palabra que en ese momento ardía en su propia piel. Encontrar a tu destinado en algo que una vez fue humano era tan improbable, que por supuesto a Tony no le sorprendió que fuera su suerte. 

Bucky no recordaba muy bien aquel momento, todo lo que había sucedido en los años que estuvo bajo el yugo de Hydra era una niebla confusa y asfixiante. Sabía que se había despertado por el ajetreo fuera de su jaula, pero no le prestó atención, nunca lo hacía. Significaba que venían a buscarlo y que nuevamente sentiría dolor, o que su cuerpo volvería a cambiar y tendrían que entrenarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, jamás podría olvidar el rostro de Tony cuando se quitó su casco, la desesperación en sus ojos al comprender que aunque había encontrado a su compañero, ya estaba perdido. 

Más la raza de Tony era conocida por su terquedad, no solo por su inteligencia. Se negaban a aceptar la palabra "imposible", así que no se rindió. Por años trabajó en él, usando la conexión entre sus almas, buscando día y noche hasta que encontró los fragmentos que quedaban de su mente. Lo rescató de las tinieblas y le devolvió su humanidad. Se quedó a su lado mientras curaba las heridas de su espíritu y corazón, le enseñó con paciencia a aceptar su nueva existencia, así como que dejara de culparse por lo que le obligaron a hacer.

Tampoco olvidaría la cara de sorpresa de Steve la primera vez que pudo regresar a su forma humana y lo reconoció. Ni el fuerte abrazo que le siguió, o el chasquido irritado en tono de advertencia por parte de Tony por la actitud del rubio para con su compañero. Pero el genio aprendió a tolerar la presencia de Steve, en especial cuando descubrió que ahora tenía un aliado ayudándolo a proteger a James de Shield y del Consejo de los Reinos. 

La última vez que Tony salvó su vida, fue hace exactamente 11 años, una noche de Halloween en la que Hydra les tendió una emboscada.

Una vez estuvo completamente limpio, salió del agua y se puso una de las batas favoritas de Tony. Eso era lo único que le quedaba para sentir que aún no lo había perdido. Regresó a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Ahora solo podía ver a Tony en sus sueños, era el único modo en el que podía cruzar la barrera. Su alma llegaba hasta su amado en la forma del espíritu animal que los unía, Alpine. Cada vez que iba le llevaba algo, no recordaba porqué había comenzado a hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía. Tony ya no descansaba en una fría habitación parecida a una cripta, sino que estaba rodeado por sus cosas preferidas.

Esta vez Alpine no llegó a buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera desesperarse, un tierno maullido le hizo incorporarse de golpe. La encontró a su lado, recostada sobre la almohada y mirándolo fijamente con una expresión juguetona, mientras movía su cola lentamente de un lado a otro.

–Atrapé un rayo de luna para ti. –Bucky se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Tony dentro de su cabeza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que temió se tratara de un sueño.– No, no lo es –la alegre risa del castaño lo envolvió por completo–, el rayo casi se desvanece, debes darte prisa, luego no podrás cruzar la barrera.

–Tony… –El pequeño felino se puso de pie y se estiró con elegancia antes de saltar a su regazo. 

–Las catacumbas del Norte –le indicó la ubicación del hueco en la barrera, aquel que no habían podido encontrar.

El antiguo soldado no perdió tiempo preguntando, tampoco cambiándose de ropa. Simplemente saltó de la cama, tomó a Alpine entre sus brazos y bajó corriendo a la sala en donde estaban los demás. Steve no le cuestionó sobre su extraño comportamiento, en cuanto notó al esponjoso animal que sostenía contra su pecho, lo comprendió de inmediato.

–¿Dónde? –Thor se acercó hasta ellos girando su martillo, listo para abrir un nuevo portal. No podían perder tiempo, el sol no detenía su ascenso por el cielo, fortaleciendo las barreras.

–Las viejas catacumbas de hielo. 

En cuanto Bucky le indicó el destino, el dios los llevó hasta las viejas ruinas en las montañas, justo a la entrada del laberinto subterráneo. Tony saltó de los brazos de Bucky al suelo y los condujo por el camino correcto, Natasha los iluminaba y Steve junto a Thor cuidaban la retaguardia. El sitio no solo estaba lleno de trampas, sino también de escurridizas criaturas que habían convertido aquellos pasajes oscuros y húmedos, en su nuevo hogar y territorio de caza.

–¡Ve! Nosotros nos haremos cargo –gritó Natasha esquivando la afilada cuchilla que sobresalía del brazo de un monstruo similar a un ciempiés gigante con piel viscosa. Steve desvió el golpe con su escudo, haciendo que la criatura se estrellara contra una de las paredes y que todo el pasaje temblara peligrosamente. Thor lanzó su martillo contra un enorme escombro que se había desprendido del techo y caía sobre Natasha, evitando que la golpeara.

–En cuanto cruces nos sacaré de aquí, no queda mucho tiempo –lo apresuró Thor, la barrera pronto volvería a ser infranqueable.

Bucky odiaba la idea de abandonar a su equipo, pero jamás se perdonaría si no llegaba a cruzar a tiempo. El último trecho lo hicieron corriendo, esquivando y huyendo, sin detenerse a pelear, ni siquiera a defenderse. Llegaron a un callejón salida y Alpine se detuvo, mientras Bucky restregaba sus ojos. La visión nocturna en su forma humana se los irritaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder de vista a la pequeña Alpine. Al observar la pared que les cerraba el paso, lo notó. Habían llegado al hueco que conectaba a ambos mundos.

–Falta poco para que despierte, no quiero estar solo cuando lo haga, será aterrador. Mi mente y mi cuerpo tienen 11 años de diferencia que reconciliar –dijo Tony con un tono de preocupación que no había estado allí antes.

Bucky tomó a Alpine entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la pared. De inmediato, una desagradable sensación de malestar lo invadió. La magia de la barrera quería prohibirle el paso, a pesar del hueco que Tony había abierto. Era como caminar en lodo, cada paso se volvía más pesado que el anterior y el aire más grueso y pesado de respirar. Una fuerza invisible lo empujaba hacia atrás, llegando a detener sus pasos por completo. Alpine siseó y saltó sobre su hombro.

–Te espero del otro lado. –Sintió la calidez del aliento de Tony contra su oreja y como dos manos lo empujaban con fuerza desde atrás.

Lo que instantes antes era una pared impenetrable, de repente cedió y el impulso lo arrojó al suelo del otro lado. Era como sacar la cabeza del agua luego de estar conteniendo la respiración por demasiado tiempo. Sosteniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que su respiración y latidos se normalizaron. Buscó a Tony, pero estaba solo. El genio había sacrificado aquel fragmento de consciencia para permitirle cruzar. Bucky ahora sospechaba que aquello había sido parte del plan desde el principio. ¿Atrapado un rayo de luna? Tony de nuevo había hecho algo estúpido y peligroso que comprometía su propia seguridad.

Se sentó y observó lo que lo rodeaba. Parecía estar en el medio de un grupo de árboles, pero era difícil estar seguro, todo era de un solo tono de gris, y aquello mismo lo puso en alerta. Desde las ventanas de la habitación de Tony, todo había sido negro. Levantó la vista y el cielo, antes opaco y apagado, estaba recobrando lentamente un tono escarlata. Era verdad. Tony estaba despertando y todo su reino con él. Se puso de pie, desplegó sus enormes alas membranosas y las sacudió hasta que remontó vuelo pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la dirección en donde sentía la conexión con su compañero.

Nunca antes había estado en el reino del castaño, y en la forma de Alpine tampoco lo recorrió. Jamás se aventuró más allá de la habitación en donde descansaba. Tony casi no hablaba de su hogar, tampoco lo visitaba, era una herida permanente en su corazón. Tan enorme como fascinante era aquel mundo, no era más que un impresionante reino fantasma. La raza de Tony fue de las más antiguas e inteligente, pero también de las más avariciosas. Lograron controlar la magia usando la ciencia y la tecnología, rompieron todas las leyes conocidas y crearon nuevas en su lugar. Llegaron más alto que ninguna otra raza y por eso mismo fueron castigados. 

Algunos creían que por querer ser dioses, los dioses que ya existían los vieron como una amenaza y los destruyeron, pero Tony le contó la verdad. Quisieron crear su propia realidad, un nuevo mundo según su visión, con leyes propias y desconocidas en todos los demás reinos. Fueron orgullosos, se creyeron perfectos y no revisaron los cálculos. La gigantesca máquina que habían construido falló, tragándose el reino en lugar de crear uno nuevo. Todos sus habitantes quedaron atrapados entre las distintas realidades, estando y no estando al mismo tiempo. Su vidas continuaron con normalidad, pero en un bucle que se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar, sin principio ni final, ajenos al tiempo, pero también a la posibilidad de avanzar. 

Tony estuvo entre los pocos que lograron escapar, pero quedó atrapado en la barrera y su cuerpo fue afectado por la magia de la explosión. La realidad que se desmoronaba encontró un ancla en su corazón, catigándolo al mismo tiempo por la soberbia de su raza. Mientras él viviera, sus padres, viejos amigos y el resto de su mundo, estarían más cerca de existir que de desaparecer en el vacío de la inexistencia. Cuando su corazón se detuviera, todo se apagaría y desaparecería. Era la maldición de Tony, una carga pesada y también dolorosa. Podía ver a su familia, pero no interactuar con ellos. Ellos ni siquiera notaban que él estaba allí. Ahora existían en diferentes planos, nunca volverían a coincidir. Y aún así, no dudó ni un solo momento en sacrificarlo todo, para negociar con la muerte y engañarla.

Bucky esquivó el bosque de estilizadas torres, con tejados ladeados y puentes flotantes, a medida que avanzaba por la ciudad que se iba reconstruyendo mágicamente frente a sus ojos. No solo las construcciones se volvieron visibles, también el terreno regresaba a la vida. A lo lejos una cadena montañosa apareció de un momento a otro y, serpenteando entre los edificios, un río de aguas cristalinas y de color violeta comenzó a llenar el ambiente con su sonido. Las luces se prendían en las casas, y unas siluetas fantasmagóricas aparecían de repente en los balcones, puentes y caminos. No actuaban sorprendidas por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sino que simplemente continuaban desde donde lo habían dejado once años atrás.

Cuando el cielo recuperó su estridente color rojo y la luna parecía ser de oro sólido, Bucky aterrizó en el patio de la mansión de Tony. Corrió al interior y un escenario familiar lo recibió, pero lo que antes había sido un pasillo desnudo de piedra, ahora tenía una alfombra con un intrincado diseño y las paredes estaban tapizadas de cuadros. Incluso habían jarrones con coloridos arreglos florales. Sus alas chocaron con algunos de ellos, pero estos no cayeron al suelo, ni siquiera parecían haber sido tocados.

Lo único que permanecía tal y como lo recordaba, era la recámara del castaño. Las flores cubrían todo el suelo y la cama, incluso los muebles y el alféizar de las ventanas. Su perfume llenaba la habitación y cedían bajo el peso de sus pies a medida se abría paso. Tony aún dormía, pero su rostro ya no estaba pálido, incluso podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Se apresuró a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amado regresar lentamente. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho con fuerza, temía que lo perdería si lo soltaba, que se convertiría en un espejismo como el resto del reino, y no volvería a verlo.

Tony comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, intentó soltarse de su agarre, incluso llegó a arañar su espalda con sus garras, pero Bucky lo abrazó más fuerte y lo envolvió con sus alas. Los quejidos se volvieron gritos ahogados y los arañazos en un agarre desesperado que se clavó en su piel, pero aún así no lo soltó y continuó susurrando palabras dulces y amorosas en su oído. Para cuando los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos y Tony se abrazó a su cuello llamándolo por su nombre, parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Bucky acarició su espalda y pudo disfrutar una vez más de la suavidad de su cabello.

Llevó un tiempo para que Tony se calmara y su cuerpo se relajara de nuevo, pero aún así no se movieron. Ambos necesitaban sanar una década de separación, reencontrarse y reconocerse de nuevo. Bucky recuperó el aroma de Tony y la sensación de su piel que ya había olvidado. Sonrió cuando sintió la mente del genio dentro de la suya y la catarata incesante de ideas y murmullos que la caracterizaban. Tony finalmente levantó su rostro, pero su atención se desvió a la prótesis que lo sostenía.

–Al final no pude salvarte por completo –dijo con voz reseca y rasposa. Para Bucky sonaba como los mismos ángeles.

–Aun tengo el otro –lo tranquilizó besando su frente. Tony había impedido que la muerte se lo llevara, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado para ser reconstruido por completo. Por su parte, débil y moribundo, Tony tuvo que huir al único lugar donde la muerte no reclamaría el pago del intercambio y tendría el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse por completo, su mundo. Sin embargo, Bucky no podía ir con él, necesitaba atención médica y allí nadie podría dársela, por lo que fue dejado atrás.

–No vuelvas a interponerte entre un ataque y yo –Tony esta vez sonaba enojado y Bucky solo pudo sonreír más y besar su mejilla. Lo había extrañado tanto, que nada de lo que dijera arruinaría su humor.

–No voy a prometerte eso, lo haré de nuevo si hace falta.

–La armadura me hubiese protegido. 

–Sabes que no es cierto. –Y era verdad, Tony no podía ocultar aquella información de él. Fue terrorífico descubrirlo durante la emboscada, cuando el ataque se dirigía a Tony, oír sus pensamientos y saber al mismo tiempo que el genio, que la armadura era inútil contra la misteriosa magia de esas extrañas gemas. Nunca, ni como humano ni mientras estuvo en las garras de Hydra, sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento.

–Prefiero morir que perderte –dijo Tony mirándolo por fin a los ojos y llevando una mano hacia la barba descuidada de su mejilla.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo –Bucky también llevó una mano a la mejilla de Tony, evitando parpadear para no perderse ni un solo segundo del rostro lleno de vida de su amado.

–Idiota. –Tony no sonaba ni la mitad de ofendido de lo que pretendía.

–Te amo. 

-...

–Te extrañé. –Ahora era Tony quien sonreía y volvió a abrazarse al cuello de Bucky.

–También te extrañé –confesó sujetándose más fuerte–, fue horrible, podía sentirte, algo cálido que se acostaba sobre mi pecho, pero no importaba cuánto te hablara, mi voz no llegaba hasta ti. Ni siquiera Alpine me escuchaba.

–Por otro lado, fueron diez años de agradable silencio. –La risa de Tony fue el segundo sonido favorito de Bucky de ese día, el primero fue el haber podido oír su voz de nuevo.

–Te amo –Tony dejó de esconderse en su cuello y salió a buscar los labios del soldado, al mismo tiempo que Bucky buscaba los suyos. Aunque una década era un suspiro para seres inmortales como ellos, cada segundo que pasaron separados había sido una dolorosa tortura que ninguno deseaba repetir. Encontrar a tu destinado era una bendición, pero también se convertía en tu mayor debilidad.

Cuando los besos se volvieron perezosos y las caricias llenas de ternura volvieron a tomar protagonismo, Tony observó su brazo con pesar. La palabra que lo unía a Bucky ya no estaban allí. James siguió la dirección de su mirada y luego observó la prótesis que le habían construido. Se recostó sin dejar de abrazar a Tony y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su rostro, cabello y manos hasta que la tristeza desapareció de sus ojos. 

–No desapareció –dijo entonces y cuando tuvo la atención de Tony, levantó uno de los lados de la bata y le mostró su pecho–, solo cambió de lugar. 

Tony se incorporó un poco y se quitó la musculosa con tanta rapidez, que se le atascó en los brazos y Bucky terminó ayudándolo. Entonces bajó la vista y observó su propio pecho. Allí, brillando tan claro como la primera vez, estaba su palabra

Alpine.

–¿Crees que regresen pronto? –preguntó Clint jugando con una manzana, arrojándosela a Thor para que la atrapara y se la lanzara de regreso.

–Aunque ya esté despierto, a Tony le llevará unos días recuperarse lo suficiente para abrir un camino a través de la barrera –respondió Thor lanzando la manzana cada vez más lejos del arquero, creando su propio juego a expensas del cambiaformas.

–Creo que tendremos que volver a cambiar nuestras formaciones por un tiempo –agregó Natasha sin desviar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sam desde el mesón de la cocina, dónde estaba preparando un tentempié que calmara su hambre interminable.

–Tony seguramente ya puede abrir la barrera, pero no lo hará –dijo Steve en un tono lleno de diversión–, no los veremos hasta el próximo Halloween. –Levantó la vista del escudo que llevaba puliendo la última hora y observó al enorme dragón cobrizo que lo miraba desde el cuadro sobre la chimenea. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la pintura le guiñó un ojo.– O el que le sigue a ese… o el posterior a esos dos.

**FIN**


End file.
